Super Kuro Fun Time
by ObsessivexAnime
Summary: A girl named Annie and her little show called Super Kuro Fun Time. /random, for entertainment purposes
1. Chapter 1

Annie: TOTAL KURO FUN TIME TIME!~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alois: Whut? -glances around- H-how did I get here...?

Annie: SUPER SUPER KURO FUN FUN TIMEEEEEE~~~~~!

Alois: ...Claude? Claude help I think I've been raped again...!

Annie: -TWIRLS- AMAZING FANTASTICAL CHERRIES-

Alois: OH MY GOD IT'S A PEDOPHILE!

Sebastian: -walks in with two cats- I just magically poofed into a storage closet. Who is this? -points to Annie-

Alois: A PEDOPHILE! SEBASTIAN KILL IT! AHHHHH!

Annie: AWWW! No way~! I'm just your host for the evening, you will soon poof back to your regular fics.

Ciel: -steps out of briefcase in toy box- This is idiotic.

Annie: CIEL!~ Hi HO u MA bitch get OVA it.

Ciel: Excuse me?

Alois: CIEL! Hey baby.

Annie: So cute. LETS WELCOME 3 MORE PERMANENT GUESTS INTO THIS BASEMENT!

Ciel: Oh God.

Sebastian: I'll be in my trailer-

Annie: FFF LIKE HELL YOU WILL! U BE STAYIN RITE HERE!

Ciel: Could you use correct vocabulary at least? I'm already bored.

Annie: BAD DOG! Okay! Here comes Claude, Grell, and my buddy Tera!

-the three enter, Tera sporting Claude's glasses while shooting daggers at Grell. Claude looked emotionless-

Annie: WOOP! OVA HERE BITCH!

Tera: LOL U MY BITCH NOT ME

Annie: BITCH PLZ LOL

Tera: LOL

Ciel: Dear Kami-sama please poof me away from here.

Sebastian flicked Claude's ear.

Claude said nothing.

Grell: SEBAS-CHAN! OH WHY YOU LEAVE ME SEBBY? I LOVE YOU!~

Tera somehow twisted around and grabbed Grell's fiery red hair by the roots.

Tera: Grell~...why don't you go play with Alois for a bit? Or maybe William?

Annie: WHAT. No, no! Grell go ahead and take a seat in front of this fancy little laptop, I wanna show you the wonders of life.

Grell: You don't have the right parts to have that relationship with me sorry.

Annie: Okay no I meant FANFICTIONS.

Tera: lolno

Grell: Huh?

Annie: Nothing! Just read and learn. Here we'll start you off with... Trapped Little Robin.

Tera: OMG-

Annie: SHUT UP YOU SPOILER RAT!

Tera: lol ok derp

Grell; Okay! So where is this...?

Annie: -goes to and opens up story- Oh you will just LOVE this! Alois! Go read, Trapped Little Robin, it's COOL!

Alois: I guess I have some time to kill, Claude fetch me my iPad!

Tera: -hands iPad-

Alois: You're...not Claude? -Tera simply recites the Trancy butler pledge thing- ...Uhm anyway, WHAT AUTHOR ?

Annie: It totally blanked my mind at the moment, but just search it I'm sure you'll find it.

-2 minutes later-

Grell's face is currently light red with starry eyes and gazing at the computer screen. Alois was simply smirking, adding comments like Whoa, Ciel get in my bed right now, This is hot stuff, I'm so seme. And etc.

-3 minutes later-

Grell: CIEL BITCH GET OVA HERE!

Ciel: What.

Alois: -sits down on nearby sofa and watches-

Annie: DIS GON' BE GOOD!

-7 minutes later-

Ciel was currently flabbergasted and red, muttering gibberish and pointing his finger at Alois accusingly.

Alois: What? -innocent smile-

Grell had pranced off to read various other related fics, Annie was eating popcorn while wearing 3D glasses for some reason, and Ciel was on the floor heaving up and down at lack of air from screaming.

Ciel: Who would write such a foul, disgusting piece of literature?

Alois: Disgusting and foul my ass! THAT WAS GREAT!

Ciel: Yes, your rear end is disgusting and foul.

Alois: Meanie ;n;

Annie: CIEL HOW DARE YOUUUUUUUUU? TERA GRAB THE TISSUES!

Tera: -dabs Alois's tears away while whispering a lullaby-

Ciel: Never mind you people. I don't see how I could read anything more repulsive.

Annie: Wanna bet? -Poker face-

Ciel: ...

-10 minutes later, 7 of which consisted of capturing Grell with tranquilizers and reviving him-

Annie: ALRIGHT! We are gathered here today to put Ciel's wonderful idea in action!

Ciel: IT WASN'T MY IDEA.

Annie: Sure, Mister Fanboy. OK! So a few months ago I found out about a fanfiction called BFFs is So Overrated and I nearly DIED reading it omg

Sebastian: In other words, it was a delicious piece of literature?

Tera: DURR.

Annie: I am sure Claude and Seybaschun will enjoy it too. BRING IN ELIZABITCH!

Alois: Do we really need to, Annie? Please no...;n;...

Annie: U-um ok no ELIZABITCH. Go on and enjoy the fic!

-3 hours later-

Everyone was wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the computer screen. Grell was passed out on the floor with a nosebleed, Sebastian was glancing at Claude at times, Claude stood stiff in place, Alois was mumbling gibberish while trying to make sense of what is left and right, Ciel was completely motionless. Annie and Tera were giggling like crazy grandmothers while crying about why the author hadn't updated in 6 months.

-1 hour later-

Finny left the basement after successfully serving everyone a cup of water and a good slap in the face. Bard gave him a lollipop for his efforts.

Annie: -smashes glass of water- SO. There you have it CIEL! I always win. HO HO HO!

Ciel: You sick human!

Tera: -files nails- Well there's some detailed hardcore Yaoi for you Ciel dear. Time to mature! WORK IT BOI! STRUT DAT ASS!

Annie and Tera proceeded to WOOP and WHISTLE at Ciel's direction as he sat there.

Ciel: I didn't know I would be involved in this action, particularly with Trancy. And how would I ever get jealous of seeing a relationship between Alois and Sebastian?

Annie: BECAUSE...-grabs Alois and throws him down on Ciel's lap- YOU L O V E EACH OTHERRRR!

Tera: AWWWWW!

Ciel flinched at the contact while Alois nervously pondered whether to get up or stay there.

Annie: AW U BOTH SO CUTE WIT YO WITTLE SHYNESS OF CONTACT AFTER READING SEX BETWEEN DA BOTH OF U! AWWWWW!

Tera: AWWWWW!

Claude: May I ask why I am in this story?

Annie: Oh it's simple, Sebastian x Claude is hot shit man. Who doesn't wanna see demon secks? Two sexy butlers in black...MMMMM

Tera: -Slaps- GET AHOLD OF YO'SELF WOMAN! YO PEDOBEAR SELF IS SHOWING HOE!

Annie: MY OOPS TEEHEE?

Sebastian: I find this behavior very amusing if I do say so myself. Claude is quite attractive in a way...

Grell: -shoots up- EXCUSE ME BUT YOU ARE MY BITCH!

Claude excuses himself.

Alois: I'm shocked at how SEXY this story is! I mean WHOA I HAVE TO TRY THE SEBASTIANXALOIS THING SOMETIME!

Annie: YEAH! It was hot. Alois, your seducing skills even got me drooling and I'm not even IN the story!

Tera: It got me to like Ciel x Alois

Ciel: -facedesk-

Alois: I know, I know...my art of seduction is amazing!

Annie: -nods- SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!


	2. Chapter 2

Annie marched into the basement in a Yellow Bird outfit like a boss. Claude, Sebastian, Ciel, and Alois were already there, enjoying a nice latte. As Annie came in, Ciel choked on his drink. Alois blinked. "I HAVE DITCHED THE OLD FORMAT WRITING STYLE!" she says triumphantly. "Oh and Tera should be here any moment with Jess..."

Alois scoffed. "That crazy Claude imposter? And who's Jess?" As soon as Annie started bitching at him about how he will love and marry Tera some day while she and Ciel rode off on a unicorn, Jess and said Crazy Claude Imposter strutted in. Claude removed Annie from her bitching. "Hey where's that song coming from?" asked Annie. Tera guffawed. "IT'S OUR SEXY STRUTTING SONG DUH!" She threw a dictionary at Annie's head. Jess was turning off the music while holding a small man in her arms. Annie peeked at her.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S A MIDGET!" she yelled, pointing at the figure in Jess's arms. Sebastian bit back a laugh. Tera started petting said Midget's hair. Jess glared, "HE'S NOT A MIDGET! THIS IS TANAKA FOR YOUR INFORMATION." Annie then ran over and stole Tanaka. "OH MY GOD IT'S THE SEXY OLD CHIBI MAN! I THINK I JUST RATTED." She began to nuzzle the sleeping Tanaka and sing Private Dancer to him. Ciel recovered from his choking attack and face-palmed. "I think I'll regret asking this, but what do you mean by ratted?" he stared tiredly at Annie. "That's right. Stare at me foo' Soon we'll be doing it like they do it on the Discovery Channel." Ciel said nothing and went back to his latte, muttering something like 'I knew I'd regret it'.

Jess went over to Sebastian and started questioning him on what hair product he uses. Sebastian started to put his seducing skills to work. Tera snatched Tanaka from Annie's arms and bitch-slapped him. "BITCH GET YOUR OWN HOE!" and then she threw him out of the window. Annie smiled in a creepy way and told her to get in the basement closet, Tera obediently obeyed. Annie then went to sit on Alois's lap. She turned her head slowly to look at Claude. "Claude-o...please GTFO." Claude GTFO'd after hearing no refusal from his highness.

"Yay! So Alois...have you watched the Discovery Channel?" Alois smirked, "I believe I have." he stated in a whisper-seducing voice. Annie almost ratted. He then proceeded to dump Annie off his lap and onto the floor. Annie hissed, glaring at the blonde. "BECAUSE OF YOUR BEHAVIOR I WILL NOW LOCK YOU IN THIS CLOSET WITH TERA FOR TWO HOURS YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Annie battle-cried and tossed Alois into the closet, she heard a growl from Tera and a squeak from Alois. She considered opening it again, but then shrugged and went to check on Jess.

Sebastian's seducing techniques had succeeded, Jess was on the floor, red and fainted. Annie gave Sebastian a look. "What?" he said innocently. Annie shook her head and went to let Alois out after hearing a scream from in there. She slammed open the door like a boss. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she screamed as she saw Alois under Tera, his purple vest off along with his boots and his shirt midway unbuttoned. Tera looked like a ferocious tiger who was in the middle of eating up a nice antelope. Alois had hickeys on his neck and...thighs? Ciel popped up beside Annie, inspecting the crime scene.

"Tera please remove yourself from Trancy, your actions are quite disrespectful." he coughed, trying to look casual but everyone knew he was totally jelly. Tera grinned, obviously pleased. "How are they disrespectful, my good Lord?" she said, the grin not leaving her face. Annie was currently red, trying to contain her inner fangirl at the sight of seeing a moment approaching. Ciel turned away. "A lady shouldn't be showing such vulgar motions, a male is the only one for that." he shut up after realizing another meaning in his words. Annie screamed. Jess came running over in an attempt to see an uke Alois. Claude came back, towering over Tera as he lifted her up like a puppy and carried her away. "Oh, Claude! I didn't know you had such an aggressive side to you~.." she purred as he threw her out of the building.

Ciel sighed and went over to Sebastian. "May I get you anything, My Lord?" Ciel whispered something in Sebastian's ear and went off into a hidden room in the basement. Annie yelled, "THAT'S THE KARAOKE ROOM! And it's Earl Grey Tea is spiked..." Alois appeared, fully dressed and a bit cautious. "That girl isn't around here anymore is she?" he asked quietly. "Dang that must've been quite a scare for you!" she said, making an 'OMG' face to exaggerate. Alois tch'd. "The closet was fucking dark!" he raged, stomping his boot while his bottom lip quivered. Annie frowned, feeling guilty. Sebastian led Alois to the Karaoke Room to calm down.

"Ahh well there's a first time for everything...right Claude-o?" Annie turned, watching as Claude crochet'd a weave. "Ooh! Make me an Elizabetch one! Her hair is like impossible and I wanna parade around in it!" she flamenco'd, tripping over a rolling Jess somehow and ended up on the floor. "Oof! Ah ha, hopefully they don't get too riled up in the Karaoke Room..." She 'PFFT'D' out loud and died with an 'x_x' face and her tongue out. Wait what?


End file.
